Borean Tundra
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Horde Coast of Echoes Main article:- Coast of Echoes Horde forces land on the Coast of Echoes with Garrosh Hellscream leading them. The coast where Horde landed came to be known as Garrosh's Landing. He built a small base to start the basic operations. The Tuskarr village of Pal'ea was beside them. On day suddenly a strange mist engulfed the coast. Many orcs and tauren died and tuskarr as well. As the threat was not visible, Garrosh Hellscream declared the coast as unsafe and ordered the Horde forces to move inland and suggested the Tuskarr to do the same. With much reluctance Tuskarr left their village of Pal'ea and moved inland. A tuskarr named Waltor was not going to let the Kvaldir have their success, so he salvaged the relics of tuskarr ancestors. Then he went to Hellscream to secure his aid. To their mutual benefit, Garrosh agreed to send some orcs with Waltor. Waltor with the orcs burned the Kvaldir ships and killed one of the most notorious Kvaldir, Orabus the Helmsman. The Defense of Warsong Hold Main article:- The Defense of Warsong Hold '' Thrall made Garrosh Hellscream leader of the Horde forces in War against the Lich King and sent him to establish a strong base in the wastelands. Garrosh with the help of Horde peons and soldiers built a great fortress made of steel. Horde's arrival did not go unnoticed as the Lich King under the leadership of a secret lich sent an army to attack Warsong Hold and from the other side assigned the nerubians to destroy Warsong Hold internally, by attacking Mightstone Quarry. Under the leadership of Garrosh Hellscream and Varok Saurfang, the Horde defeated the nerubians. The tank division which had landed on Garrosh's Landing was used by Hellscream to destroy the Scourge armies on the outskirts of Warsong Hold. At the end of the battle, the secret lich leader was revealed to be none other than Kel'Thuzad, who had survived his defeat at Lordaeron. Garrosh with this newfound information thought about making another plan '''Shadowstalkers of Borean Tundra' Main article:- Shadowstalkers of Borean Tundra '' During the Nerubian attack on Warsong Hold, Shadowstalker Barthus is worried about an agent named Luther he had sent. Luther had not returned. Barthus feared that he had turned rogue. Luther was dead and in his last moments suspected that the Scourge were abducting Horde soldiers and transforming them into Scourge monsters. On further investigation, this proved to be true, with Scourge using the Warsong Farms as their breeding grounds. Shadowstalker Getry and Ickoris find out the mastermind behind this plan and it turns out to be Varidus the Flenser. In the final fight Varidus beats Ickoris and Getry easily and orders his minions to transform them as the rest, but is interrupted by the legendary High Overlord Varok Saurfang. '''Veteran of War' Main article:-'' Veteran of War After the Siege of Warsong Hold was broken, Varok Saurfang went to discuss with Garrosh Hellscream about the future plans of Horde. Saurfang pointed out the dire situation of the Horde in Northrend and asked for their next move to Garrosh. Garrosh Hellscream told he had decided to destroy Valliance Keep and Valgarde Keep. Shocked by Garrosh's suggestion and remembering the same recklessness of Garrosh's father Grom, Varok tells Garrosh Hellscream the history of the orcs and the consequences when they drank the blood of Mannoroth. Varok Saurfang promises to kill Garrosh Hellscream before he would take the Horde down to that same dark path again. '''Alliance Deserters' Main article:- Alliance Deserters '' Garrosh Hellscream gives Nork Bloodfrenzy an assignment to transport the Alliance deserters who had willingly surrendered to them back to Valliance Keep. Nork reaches the prison and brings his son with him. His son asks Nork what were the Alliance deserters doing in the prison and what were they afraid of. Nork replies that the deserters do not wish to defend their homes and families and were afraid to die. Nork takes the prisoners in charge and takes them to the crossroads and signals an officer of Valliance Keep with a flare gun. The officer comes and takes the prisoners. On the road back Nork Bloodfrenzy cleans the bloodspore fields by slaughtering kobolds and snobolds on the fields. '''Bloodspore Fields' Main article:- Bloodspore Fields '' Zaras Axearm gets a mission to deliver an egg to Bloodmage Laurith. Laurith sends Zaras on certain errands to collect carpels and moths to prepare a new powder. This new discovery turned out to be bloodspore pollens which shrink any being to one fourth of its size. Laurith and Mighthorn tell Zaras that they were no scientists, just surviving members of a failed mission. Garrosh Hellscream sent them to eliminate the magnataur threat, south of Warsong Hold. But they failed hopelessly and turned out for a new alternative and found it with the help of Zaras Axearm. They venture into Gammothra's den, the head male of the strongest and largest magnataur herd and kill him and plant his head on the entrance of the cave, so all the magnataurs retreat from fear. Mighthorn sends Zaras to Garrosh to tell him of the mission's success. '''Alliance' Siege of Valliance Keep Main article:- Siege of Valliance Keep '' Varian Wrynn has declared war against the Lich King forces and is moving great armies to counter those of the Lich King, thus forming the organization Valliance Expedition. The Alliance have established a base on the south-eastern sea shore of Borean Tundra, known as Valliance Keep. Hundreds of civilians and skilled soldiers voluntarily came to Valliance Keep for recruitment. But the icelands were not so safe, as the nerubians put a siege to Valliance Keep, blocking them from advancement into the inner lands. General Arlos with the help of Sergeant Hammerhill break the siege to protect the Valliance Keep from the Scourge threat. '''Hunting the Cultists' Main article:- Hunting the Cultists '' This story takes place at Valliance Keep, when Medic Hawthorn unintentionally enters ''The Stormbreaker ''to find Cult of the Damned nectrolytes, who were disguised as Alliance soldiers and civilians. He and Admiral Cantlebree inform General Arlos, but he is reluctant to take any action. Harbinger Vurenn, sends draenei soldiers to collect evidence about the Cult of the Damned, outside Valliance Keep and gives the collected evidence to Vindicator Yaala, who is an expert in reading the dark language. She finds the places where some of the cultists are disguised. '''Plagues of Farshire' Main article:- Plagues of Farshire village '' After the successful breaking of the siege of Farshire Sergeant Hammerhill sends a detachment to Farshire village. The Scourge has attacked the Farshire village and the Cult of the Damned has somehow poisoned the grain of the Alliance detachment which has resulted in all of the detachment being converted into the undead ghouls. Gerald Green, the leader of the Farshire village survivors brings back the last cart of ore from the Farshire mine and delivers it to Valliance Keep. Impressed by Gerald Green's efforts, the chief blacksmith Hilda Stoneforge supplies the Farshire villagers with weapons. With the new weapons in their arsenal, the Farshire villagers form a militia under Gerald Green and clean the village of all the Scourge presence. '''Thassarian, The Death Knight' Main article:-Thassarian, the Death Knight Leryssa arrives at Valliance Keep, to find her brother Thassarian. She finds William Allerton dead at the Farshire Mine, but gets an enlistment card of him and Thassarian in his clothes. It was written that Thassarian had been enlisted to a unit known as Unit S. Old Man Colburn sent Leryssa to the Valliance Keep cells, where Private Brau had recently deserted from Unit S. Brau informs Leryssa that the Alliance sent them to die on an impossible mission. Meanwhile, Corporal Venn, temperory leader of Unit S and the rest of the soldiers were in bad condition. In a desperate attempt, the Unit S won the Wailing Ziggurat, for which they were sent and found Thassarian inside it, who has taken a lich as prisoner. The lich reveals that the Cult of the Damned has entered all important positions in the Alliance and their leader was at Naxxanar above The Temple of En'kilah. Thassarian went to Naxxanar to find that Counselor Talbot was the leader of the Cult of the Damned. Talbot revealed himself to be Prince Valanar, who had taken guise of Talbot. He meets the Lich King's image and tells him of the progress of the cult and offers Leryssa and General Arlos as a gift. Thassarian angry at Valanar charges towards him and kills him. Leryssa begs her brother to return, but Thassarian answers that his personal war against the Lich King was not finished. Neutral Story D.E.H.T.A. Encampment For more information visit main article:- War against Hemet Nesingwary The Cenarion Expedition has sent its elite druids to stop Hemet Nesingwary from slaughtering the animals of Borean Tundra. Led by Archdruid Lathorius the brave druids kill all the major agents of Hemet Nesingwary. They find it that Hemet Nesingwary himself was not coming to Borean Tundra, but had sent his most trusted agent and right hand man Harold Lane. The druids team up and kill Harold Lane and end the Hemet Nesingwary threat in Borean Tundra. Kvaldir Attack On Kaskala For more information visit the main article:- Kvaldir attack on Kaskala '' The Tuskarr living at Kaskala, were suddenly attacked by the Kvaldir, with no provocation at all killing many Tuskarr. The Tuskarr first retreated and sent children and women survivors at Unu'pe. Ataika led the Tuskarr to reduce the Kvaldir numbers, while Utaik collected the Kaskala supplies which would prove useful later. Ataika insisted that Elder Muahit leave Kaskala, but Muahit was adamant. He believed that all was not lost. After Ataika brought Muahit a totem of Isslurik, Muahit said prayers and begged Isslurik assistance. Isslurik answered and cleared the mists created by the Kvaldir. The Tuskarr led by Ataika and Utaik killed Heigarr the Horrible, leader of the Kvaldir to ensure the victory. Attack on Coldrock Quarry ''Main article:- Attack on Coldrock Quarry Tuskarr mined stone from the Coldrock Quarry to craft artifacts and statues, which were required for the last rites of the fallen tuskarr brethren. For reasons unknown, Malygos the Spellweaver seemed interested in these artifacts. So he ordered the mage hunters and beryl hounds with Curator Insivius in charge to attack Coldrock Quarry. The mage hunters arrived at Coldrock Quarry with floating blue platforms and attacked the quarry and slaughtered any tuskarr that came in their path. Some escaped the mage hunters. One of them was Etaruk. Etaruk assaulted the mage hunters and destroyed their floating platforms to stop them from retreating. At the end Etaruk with remaining tuskarr killed Curator Insivius to end the threat of the mage hunters to the quarry. Then Etaruk helped the spirits of murdered tuskarr to find peace and performed sacred ritual to lead the ancestors to the spirit world. Riplash Stand For more information visit the main article:- Karuk's Revenge '' A survivor from Pal'ea, which was recently attacked by Kvaldir has arrived at Riplash Stand, the stronghold of the Kvaldir in Borean Tundra. He has come for revenge against those who had killed their father and everyone he knew and also destroyed his home. The Aliiance and Horde sends soldiers to help Karuk in his quest, as they want to strengthen ties with the Tuskarr. Karuk has his revenge against the Kvaldir, but in a vision Karuk's father Ariut informs him that the spirits of the dead tuskarr would not rest in peace and the naga priestess at Riplash Stand has the answers. Karuk travels there to find naga priestess chained. Karuk frees her and she tells him that the Kvaldir had attacked Riplash city and sacrificed naga and tuskarr alike to awaken an ancient being named Leviroth. The naga priestess slays the kraken, Leviroth with the Trident of Naz'jan, thus saving the countless lives in Borean Tundra and destroying Kvaldir plans of awakening Leviroth. As the spirits would rest now, Karuk returns to Pal'ea to rebuild his home. Earthquakes in Coldarra ''For more information visit the main article:- Earthquakes at Coldarra '' Massive magnitudes of earthquakes started to occur at Coldarra exposing unique fields of chaotic power. The Kirin Tor sent Librarian Garren to study and report the earthquakes occurred at Coldarra. When Garren reached each places, he saw that the land had tear apart and they were glowing pink with energy. Garren recorded the readings of all the three places where earthquake occurrence was witnessed. The Kirin Tor and Librarian Garren come to a conclusion that ''the Spellweaver Malygos was up to something that destroyed the very land beneath the Nexus in Coldarra. Something had to be done quickly to stop Malygos from destroying Coldarra and Azeroth itself. Category:Wrath of the Lich King